Bits and Pieces
by Ks-Starshine
Summary: This is a collection of short one-shots, 200 words or less. Enjoy!
1. Inescapable Destiny

Title: Inescapable Destiny

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama

Word Count: 195

The war was over. The jewel was complete. The wish was made. None of them knew why the jewel didn't vanish. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that their quest had ended.

Sango couldn't stop smiling as she spoke with her brother, brought back to her with Kagome's self-less wish. Her friends all sat in the shade of a nearby tree tending to each other's wounds. Inuyasha, having been hit the hardest was sleeping more soundly than he had in years. Perhaps that's why he didn't make it on time.

Lost in their own thoughts, nobody noticed the flying demon circling, drawn by the power the jewel still radiated. Immediately alert with her first scream, Inuyasha quickly disposed of the creature, but not soon enough.

Inuyasha stared at the flames of her funeral pyre flicker around the jewel with hollow eyes, unable to shed another tear. Miroku had watched his friend struggle with the loss since Kagome's death. Turning his gaze to the fire before him, he found himself praying that the next incarnation would be able to find peace. That for once the shikon would bring love instead of death. Praying…


	2. So Close

Title: So close

Rating: G

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word Count: 168

In and out.

In and out.

Each breath gently kissed the rogue locks of hair that had fallen over her face. God, how he wished he had the courage to jump through her open window and smooth those silky tresses behind her ear. Just this one time. Nobody would ever have to know.

Unable to stop himself, he slowly advanced down the branch. He edged ever closer to her windowsill until a crack sounded from the limb below him. He paused as she shifted, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Frozen from fear of discovery, he couldn't pry his eyes away from her. He didn't dare move again until he saw her breathing return to its slow, regular pattern of slumber. Only then did he trace his steps back to the tree trunk.

'Too close,' he thought. He arranged himself in a more comfortable position, crossing his arms as he always did to control the hands that begged to trace the gentle lines of her face.

'Not Tonight.'


	3. Soul Food

Title: Soul Food

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 134

She stirred the Ramen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling that sweet aroma. The first time he breathed it in, he thought it smelled weird. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before. Yet, before he realized it, he had become accustomed to the scent. Now he found it absolutely intoxicating. Catching the slightest hint of that tantalizing aroma lifted his soul in a way nothing else ever had. He craved it now, that wonderful scent that fed his soul full to burst.

He opened his eyes as he heard her dishing out the noodles. Locking eyes with Kagome, he breathed in her scent once more, savoring it.

She giggled giving him a quizzical look, "Hungry, Inuyasha?"

Pushing the bowl aside, he captured her lips with his own. "Starving."


	4. Matters of the Heart

Joke Drabble

Title: Matters of the Heart

Genre: General/Romance

Word Count: 200

Kagome stood in front of the well, arms crossed in a very Inuyasha-like pose, as the hanyou stood in front of her rambling on and on, making no sense. It didn't matter what he said anyway, she had stopped listening. She was currently concentrating all her energy to stave off crying.

She had caught them together again. 'How many times will I put myself through this?' she asked herself before her thoughts were interrupted by three simple words. "What did you say?" she asked, incredulous.

"I said . . . I love you," he responded in a soft, questioning tone.

"How could you say that!" she whispered, unable to restrain the tears any longer.

"What!"

"I just saw you with Kikyou!" she screamed. "You can't keep doing this! You can't run off with her one day and expect to come back to me the next. You can't continue to play with my heart like this! You're treating my affection for you like some kind of joke!" Then, before he could utter a word in his defense, she jumped into the well.

"But I wasn't joking," he choked out, dumbfounded, unaware she wasn't listening when he told her of his final goodbye to Kikyou.

The End

I have such a hard time writing funny stories, which is pretty funny since in person I am rarely seen without a smile on my face and a wise crack on my lips. Oh well, I guess this worked, because I got 1st place for this piece! Yea!

Ks-Starshine :)


End file.
